


The Doughnut Caper

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Interrogation, Near Future, Not Beta Read, Ptera's TW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spent a long time working on those doughnuts, okay? He's going to get to the bottom of their disappearance if it kills him. Danny maintains his innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doughnut Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Torture or Interrogation" square on my [Teen Wolf bingo card](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/36173993965/this-is-my-card-for-teen-wolf-bingo-i-think-im).

"Okay, Danny, if that is your real name," Stiles says, walking around the interrogation table with a deliberate swagger in his steps.

Danny rolls his eyes and slumps back in his chair, despite the way his wrists are handcuffed to the table. "Stiles, you've known me since we were four. Danny is my real name. Now would you _please_ –" "Not a chance," Stiles says, pointing a finger in Danny's face, like that's going to get him to talk. Not that there's anything to talk about.

"I don't know what happened to your freaking doughnuts, okay?" Danny says, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. He really has to get some better friends.

"Oh, ho, ho," Stiles sort of laughs, slamming his hands down on the table, which makes Danny jump despite himself. "So you know about the missing doughnuts?"

"You've only been bitching about them since–"

Stiles actually looks a little flustered for a second before composing himself and glaring at Danny. "Those weren't just any doughnuts. They were vital to a very important mission!"

"A mission to cause diabetes?"

"No!" Stiles replies, obviously not appreciating Danny's wit. It's okay. Danny is best friends with Jackson. He's used to it. "There's ... look, there are things going on here that you don't understand."

"You mean all the werewolf stuff?"

Stiles' jaw drops and Danny feels like he finally has the upper hand after _years_ of watching this thing from the sidelines. "Wha- how- you _know_?"

Smirking, Danny replies, "You guys aren't exactly subtle." He lifts his hands away from the table and asks, "Wanna uncuff me now? As fun as this is, I have things to do."

Stiles blushes a little and nods, pulling the key out of his pants pocket. "It's just," he says in a quieter voice, "I worked _really hard_ on those doughnuts and if someone else eats them, lives could be on the line."

Danny grimaces and rubs his wrists when Stiles lets him loose. "I'm pretty sure poisoning food is a crime."

"It's not poison _per se_." Stiles looks to the side like he's lying, which he probably is. Danny stands up and gives him a "bitch, please," look. Huffing, Stiles explains, "They've got a lot of nutmeg in them. It's toxic to fae. I was trying to use them to drug a troupe of fairies so we could steal this amulet and-" Stiles cuts himself off and chuckles, shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind. It's not important."

Stiles looks so morose that Danny can't help but take pity on him. He sighs and asks, "When was the last time you saw your nutmeg doughnuts?"

"My house," Stiles says, pouting. "Right before you came over to study."

Danny rolls his eyes and heads for the interrogation room door. "What makes you think your doughnuts didn't end up here? Aren't cops notorious for eating them?"

"But," Stiles argues, passing Danny and heading down the hallway toward what looks like a break room when Danny follows. "I didn't even hear my dad stop at home. Why would he just-"

In the center of the break room table is a big white plate with one mangled, powder-covered doughnut sitting off to one side of it. "Congratulations, Columbo," Danny says, a big grin spreading across his face at Stiles' indignant expression. "I think you cracked the case." 

"Just," Stiles huffs. "Just, shut up, Danny. See if I ever set you up with one of my friends again."

"See if I ever help you study again," Danny counters, nudging Stiles with his elbow. "I'm gonna go. Have fun baking."

"Yeah," Stiles says with a glum expression, waving Danny off. As he leaves the station, Danny wonders if fairies have a particular fondness for doughnuts or if Stiles was just being his unusual self when he chose that particular method of fairy-poisoning.


End file.
